There are many worksites where work is conducted at night or in poorly illuminated areas, and that therefore require suitable lighting. In many cases, the worksites, such as those relating to construction, mining, recreational or emergency services, need one or more lights to be located in areas that provide the widest possible range of illumination. The lighting required to meet these needs must be portable, easy to transport, powerful and robust. It would also be desirable for such lighting to be readily adapted for mounting to various locations.